


Mile High Club (M4F)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mile High Club, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Whispers, bfe, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Backdoor play on a transatlantic flight (Male performer version)
Relationships: Male/female
Kudos: 2





	Mile High Club (M4F)

TITLE: Mile High Club (M4F)

AUTHOR: u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (amend as needed): [M4F] Mile High Club [BFE] [romantic] [playful] [whispering] [kissing] [blow job] [body appreciation] [nipple play] [rimming] [dirty talk] [doggy] [anal] [anal creampie] [public sex] [airplane sex] [L-bomb]

TONE: Playful. Lots of soft laughs and chuckles. Take plenty of pauses; imagine you didn't plan this. Because you didn't.

NOTE TO PERFORMER: I transcribed this from an older improv of mine and flipped for M4F. There are many ellipses to indicate pauses, cues to laugh/chuckle etc. Imagine you can't believe you're doing this, and while it's passionate, it's a little funny, too. Feel free to edit/redact/substitute any language. Also please feel free to adapt for no-penetration, no-anal, etc. As long as it's loving and fun, you're good!

"Mile High Club" (M4F)

[Optional SFX: airplane seat belt chime]

(sleepy voice) What…? (quiet laugh) You just came like an hour ago…

You wanna join the Mile High club? Are you serious? 

(teasing chuckle) Oh, come on, I was just kidding around about that.

(groan) We’re gonna get in trouble.

Yeah, well… I am kinda horny. I’m always horny. (chuckle) When you’re around… Mmm-hmmm.

Come on, baby. Let’s hold it together… hold it together until the hotel, OK…? (sleepy groan)

[PAUSE]

Um, shit… I dunno… look around… are people are sleeping? Are they doing any kind of service?

(sigh) Oh, God… you’re so crazy… (chuckle) 

Okay… I mean… do you want to go first? And I’ll join you? I dunno how that works…

Okay… the one on the left? Ok. (or "the washroom on the left? OK.")

All right… I’ll be back there in a minute. Hopefully there won’t be anyone trying to get in.

(loving chuckle) You’re unbelievable. (whisper) Okay…

[PAUSE]

[SFX: Door closing sound, like you just entered an airplane washroom]

Oh my God. (light incredulous laugh)… I don’t know. I mean, there was this one guy who was… kinda looking at me as I was walking back here.

He had this expression, like, I know what you’re *DOing*… (laughs)

That’s OK. I’ll never see him again. Maybe he’s French, and he thinks it’s funny… shit. (laugh)

[Kissing in between next few lines]

Mmm, you’re so sexy. Mmm, yeah… I’m horny. (sexy chuckle)

What do you want to do? You wanna go down on me? Well, fuck yeah, who says no to that.

How are you gonna do it? Oh OK, yeah, sit down on the toilet lid there.

(lusty whisper) Ah fuck, let me unbutton my jeans. Mmm… yeah… pull my cock out baby, mmm...

[Appreciation sounds in between next lines]

When we were in the seat before, I was wanting this so badly. Ah fuck, I love your mouth on me.

Mmm, you like that, my cock head on your tongue. (moans) Oh yeah, you know how wet I get for you.Yeah, squeeze it…

(sexy low laugh) Yeah, you like that, squeezing a drop of my precum on your tongue like that? Mmmm…

Oh God, yes, lick my balls, fuck… (groan)

Yeah, baby, lift your shirt up… show me those pretty nipples…

Ah yes… let me pinch them while you're loving on my cock, fuck… 

Mmm yes, here, suck on my fingers. I love how you lick my fingers at the same time as my cock. (chuckle)

(husky voice) I can’t believe we're doing this… in all my life I’ve never done this. (laughs)

You’re a *bad* influence. (whisper) Ah yes, love, suck on my cock a little bit more… Mmmm…

Oh yeah, take my cock deeper into your mouth, mmm… (soft growl)

… Do I wanna cum in your mouth? Uh, yes... but I wanna fuck you more. (sexy laugh)

Oh yeah? I bet you do.

Oh really, you brought your travel tube of lube? Really? Plan ahead much? (chuckle)

In your hoodie pocket? Nice...

Oh really, that's what you figured? Tight quarters? Might be kinda hard to get the normal angle… no, what do you mean? (teasing) Tell me like I'm 5. Well, maybe not like I'm actually 5. (laugh)

… Oh yeah, might be difficult to do normal doggy? Might have to do backdoor doggy? (kiss… teasing chuckle)

Oh God, yes… turn around and get on your knees on that toilet. … It's fine, it'll hold … but can you imagine? (small laugh)

Ah, yes… let me pull your tights down. Ah fuck, this ass…. (start to rim her = mouth sounds)

Oh my God, every time I put my tongue on your asshole, all is right in the world… I love it so much…. Mmmm…. Yes…

Oh my, to rim my girl… in the air… in the sky… it’s something else... 

Ah, I love this, peeling your cheeks open…. Mmm, I love it so much…!

Mmmm, baby…. Oh yes, reach forward… reach forward and rub your pussy… yes, rub your pretty clit.

Ohhh…. My God, I wish there were a mirror here… I would love to see myself squatting down, licking you out… mmm…

Oh yes, you like that? Me swirling my tongue… tongue-fucking your sweet ass…

Ooh, I know you like this… my finger, then my tongue, then my finger, then my tongue… ah, God… ah yes…

Hh yes, I love that. I love sneaking my tongue forward to catch your juices that are dripping down…? Mmm, baby…

I love this so much…. But I think we have to move on though, baby. You know what I mean..?

I don’t want us to be interrupted when we’re doing the deed later…

Oh but fuck me, I don't love rimming you. (laughs) Yes, I promise I'll do that every day in Paris? Twice a day if you want.

(teasing voice) Yeah, you'll do mine, too? Promise..?

All right… Okay… let's see that lube.

[Optional SFX: sound of snap-top bottle opening, then closing]

Oh fuck… let me put some on you. And on me. Oh yes... (inserting)... ahhhh... fuck... Oh God, your ass is squeezing my cock tip so tight, Jesus.

Yes, baby, play with our clit… I gotta focus on… focus on fucking your beautiful ass. Rub that clit, for fuck's sake.

Oh, I know you love it like that… I do, too... a little bit at a time. Mmm-hmmm, teasing the rim of your ass, stretching you open…?

Oh, I love that! I love it… I love it (kind of in a trance state). You can't see it, but my cock head is right inside your delicious rim. Ah fuck...

I hope there’s a mirror in that hotel room in Paris. I’m gonna want to watch us doing this.

Oh yes… I love your ass so much… oh, you’re killing me. Ah Jesus, your ass is so tight, so creamy…

Oh… (moans) I love this so much. Baby, let me squeeze your nipples.

Yeah, I know how that drives you crazy... clit and nipple play, with my cock in your ass, fuck!

Oh yes, long strokes… oh, that feels so fucking good, just working my tip at the edge like that.

Let me stuff my fingers in your pussy. Ah fuck, you're drenched. Yes, cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock. Cum! (indistinct moaning; improv to her orgasm. Hold the moan)

Yes, put your hands on the wall. I'm gonna bring it home.

Mmmm, I want to come deep, deep, deep inside you, babe. I want to deposit my cum so deep... it'll stay inside you for the rest of this airplane ride. Mmmm, I love thinking about that.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh fuck, I'm cumming. I'm gonna cum... so deep in you, baby. (improve to orgasm)

(soft afterglow voice) Mmmm, kiss me. (kiss) Ah, I love your tongue in my mouth. Your tongue in my mouth, my cock still in your ass. (chuckle/moan)

(still kissing) Ah God, I can hear voices. I think we’d better wrap it up. I can hear the cart going past.

I love you... (you're pulling out) Oh, boy… (moan, soft laugh)

OK, I guess I'll go first since I'm by the door... (soft laugh)

All right, I’ll see you in a minute. (soft kiss)

\+ + + + +


End file.
